the_cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Chapter 6, titled "The Legend of Cat Widow", is the sixth chapter of The Cat Lady. __TOC__ Synopsis Talking to the Dog Lady Susan Ashworth and Mitzi Hunt begin their survey of the apartments in their building. The player gains a Mitzi icon in their inventory, which can be used to ask Mitzi for advice on what to do next, or to pick a lock. Flat 3, the one opposite Susan and Mitzi's flat, has a special lock beyond Mitzi's lockpicking abilities and cannot be picked open. On the first floor, they see some cats scratching a large red sofa in front of the vacant Flat 1. On close inspection of the sofa, Susan notices that the sofa appears to have been mended recently. The Morrisons, who moved out the prior month, left a note on the front door asking The Dog Lady living in Flat 2 to put up with the cats for a while, just like they've put up with her dog for so long. Mitzi picks the lock to enter Flat 1. In the living room, they see a large hole in the ceiling with a small cat statue just at the edge of the hole on the upper floor. They find nothing else inside, and cross off Flat 1 from their list. They have a short exchange about the difference between depression and cancer. Susan says that being depressed makes you feel like you want to die while you must live. Mitzi replies that cancer makes her want to live while she is fated to die. Susan, accompanied by Mitzi, talks to The Dog Lady at the ground floor who complains about the stray cats and their strange attraction to the red sofa. The Dog Lady says her dog Williams, sometimes ran away trying to catch the cats. While examining the flowers behind the Dog Lady, Susan accidentally breaks the vase. Susan is able to retrieve a fragment of broken glass from the broken vase. Later, Susan and Mitzi discover that the sofa was planted with a vial of valerian extract, which cats love as much as catnip upon cutting open the sofa with the broken glass fragment. Talking to the old man ]] Susan and Mitzi head to Flat 5. An Old Man answers the door. Mitzi tries to ask him questions about his internet service, but the old man appears to have bad hearing and Mitzi cannot get much information out of him. They rule him out as a suspect for the "Eye of Adam". Searching the Dog Lady's apartment Susan places a rag covered with the valerian extract outside Flat 2. The cats crowd around the rag and William (the dog) barks loudly. Susan talks to the Dog Lady about William, and the Dog Lady opens the door to check on him. William starts chasing the cats, and the Dog Lady runs after William. Mitzi asks Susan if the cats will be alright, and Susan coolly replies that the cats can easily outrun an "old mutt". After searching Flat 2, Mitzi says there are no internet devices or phone lines in the Dog Lady's apartment, ruling her out. Mitzi picks the locks on the mailboxes, and she finds a letter addressed to Pauline about interviewing a new babysitter from an agency. Mitzi and Susan decide to impersonate the babysitter in order to infiltrate Pauline's apartment. Back at the ceiling hole in Flat 1, Susan uses a broomstick the Dog Lady left behind to knock down the cat statue. She breaks it and finds a key to Flat 3 inside. The basement Susan and Mitzi enter the forgotten basement from the ground floor. Susan takes an extension cord and finds a coal chute which she can open with the crank taken from Bryan's bicycle, a can of red paint after opening it with a screwdriver, and a sewing dummy with a white dress on it. Susan comes up with the idea of an elaborate plan to punish Bryan for calling the Pest Control Man. The plan revolves around an old story called "The Cat Widow". Susan says she needs three items for her Cat Widow costume: *A tin of red paint *A mutilated black dress *A mask Searching Joe's apartment Susan and Mitzi enter Joe Davis's apartment using the key. In the bedroom, which has an ominous door to another room with the letters "666" scrawled on it, they find Joe's laptop. It can't be turned on because it has no power. Susan herself is anxious to leave the apartment because she doesn't want to stick around, but Mitzi insists on going back to their flat and getting her power cable, which may work on Joe's laptop. Mitzi tries to comfort Susan, saying... Shortly after Mitzi left the apartment, a telephone ringing inside the apartment can be heard. If Susan tries to approach the telephone, the ringing will stop and Susan will realize the telephone is not connected and wonders if that ringing sound was her imagination. If Susan tries to turn on the TV, she will only receive white noise. However, the TV will mysteriously turn on and show a disturbing picture as Susan was moving away, frightening her to start thinking of leaving the apartment. After Mitzi has been gone for a while, Susan decides to leave the apartment, but the doorknob comes off in her hand. Returning to the bedroom, she uses the doorknob to open the "666" door. It opens into a creepy bathroom with a mannequin standing in an overflowing bathtub. A power lead extension may be picked up from inside. Joe unexpectedly returns. He is agitated and distressed, confronting Susan and asking why Susan "took her away". Susan has no idea what he's talking about, but Joe asks "who sent her". He advances towards Susan and she backs away, falling into the hole in the living room floor. Joe and Ivy Susan wakes up in a small cellar with four doors. Each door has a word scrawled over it. She opens the doors in an order that forms the sentence "Devil came through HERE" and enters a strange apartment with a broken tiled wall opening to a stormy grey sky, and bars and metal gates hanging from the walls. Joe asks for Susan's help, surprising her. Joe seems to have no recollection of their confrontation in the real-world apartment. He sadly talks about his wife, Ivy Davis, who is in the adjacent room doing her makeup. She has been in the room for a week, and gets angry at Joe whenever he tries to talk to her. Susan enters the room, which is filled with mirrors on one side, from floor to ceiling. A frail figure sits in an armchair looking at the mirrors. If Susan tries to talk to Ivy, Ivy jerks back and forth and says in a hoarse, mechanical voice, "MISERY!" before falling still again. Susan finds a book titled "Misery" in the living room bookshelf and opens it to find a screwdriver inside. Susan uses the screwdriver to open a panel inside Ivy's room. Pressing the left and right switches aligns the mirrors, which suddenly display multiple reflections of Ivy's gaunt face. The faces start cackling, while Ivy jerks back and forth in her seat. Joe enters the room and cries "No! No! No! This isn't Ivy! This isn't my wife! It's the monster that followed me here... it always follows me, no matter what I do." Joe suggests that Susan kill it, saying that she should use the power cord to strangle it. Susan can strangle the figure or refuse to do it and be shot by Joe. The scene suddenly transitions to Mitzi having returned to the apartment. Mitzi will shout a warning and demand an explanation for Susan trying to strangle her with the power cord if Susan chooses to strangle the figure. Alternatively, Mitzi will comment that Susan looks like she's seen a ghost if Susan refuses to strangle the figure. Susan shakily says that she thought Mitzi was someone else or something strange happened, and Mitzi says she was gone for less than a minute. They use Susan's power cord as Mitzi's own power cord is useless, but find nothing on the computer's hard drive. They quickly leave the apartment, but not before Mitzi asks Susan if she thought of a vegetable. Susan says she did, and Mitzi asks if it was a carrot. The player can go along with Mitzi and say it was a carrot, or disappoint her by saying it was another vegetable. Strangely enough, the screwdriver that Susan took from her nightmare with Joe and Ivy appeared to have been carried over and remained in Susan's inventory. Babysitting for Pauline The next apartment they visit is Pauline's apartment. Pauline is holding her six-month old daughter Elissa when she answers the doorbell. Mitzi pretends to be the babysitter who is supposed to meet Pauline for a chat, and Susan reluctantly comes along. Mitzi claims she is a medical school student who wants some hands-on experience before taking a child psychology class next semester. On the pretext of needing to wash her hands thoroughly before handling the baby, Mitzi goes into the bathroom to wash her hands, and Pauline goes in with her. Susan answers a knock on the door, and it is Rita Tickle, the actual babysitter from the babysitting agency. Rita is extremely insistent and stubborn about getting the post, but she leaves to call the office and find out what happened to the mail interview confirmation. Rita comes right back after a while, and introduces herself again. Susan tries to dissuade her from trying to get the job again, but Rita describes her credentials and good work ethics. Susan claims she gave her baby up for adoption, and Rita declares that she is evil and will go to hell for doing that to her child. Using a pair of scissors found in the apartment, Susan cuts the power cord to give Mitzi a chance to make up an excuse to leave. Mitzi acts as if she is terrified of the dark, and Pauline volunteers to go outside to put more money into the electricity meter. Mitzi quickly searches Pauline's laptop, but finds nothing of interest. Outside the apartment, Mitzi and Susan come across Jesse and Rita in addition to Pauline. Jesse offers to go to a hardware store and buy some materials that he can use to repair the cut wire. Back outside Susan and Mitzi's apartment, Susan expresses regret for causing Pauline unnecessary trouble. Mitzi points out that they can enter Jesse's apartment. Jesse's apartment They enter Jesse's apartment. Susan takes a hockey mask from a trio of Halloween masks in the living room. They find a laptop in his bedroom, but since the power cord has been cut on that floor, they must use the power cable extension to draw power from the floor below (Flat 1) to charge Jesse's laptop. Mitzi says she found nothing of interest in Jesse's laptop either. The Cat Widow With the items they need, Susan and Mitzi start preparing their execution of the Cat Widow plan. They blacken the dress with coal and slash it with the scissors to make it raggedy. Susan begins telling Mitzi the legend of Cat Widow. Her voice continues to tell the story as the scene changes to Susan in the act of pranking Bryan. The player can choose various story options to craft the story. Bryan, the main character in the story, sees various strange things around and inside his apartment, like scrawled letters on the walls. He finally comes face to face with the terrifying Cat Widow, who has intentions to make him pay for what he did to a family of stray cats. Bryan faints. After the prank is complete, Susan and Mitzi proudly recall how scared Bryan was. Susan says he'll probably figure out who did it to him, but he is too proud to admit he's been beaten by a woman. Mitzi says all she found on his laptop was a load of porn. They cross him off the list of suspects for the Eye of Adam. Susan suggests that they go back home and sleep before considering other things they can do to search for the Eye of Adam. The note Susan and Mitzi will find a note stuck to their apartment door upon their return. Mitzi exclaims that Flat 5 belongs to the Old Man and it can't be him. Susan says they have a few hours before midnight, and suggests that they drink some coffee in the meantime. Joe and Ivy, revisited The camera pans across to the basement and shows a cellar where Joe is standing next to his obese, bloated and bloody wife, her head downcast. Joe declares that nobody will find them there, and tells Ivy that he will always love her. He says he will make her all better. Ivy screams and twitches erratically before the screen goes to black. Gallery Mitzi about to pick lock on Flat 1.png|The sofa outside the vacant flat The Dog Lady complaining to Susan.png|The Dog Lady talking to Susan Susan removing the crank from Bryan's bicycle.png|Susan tampering with Bryan's bicycle as part of her payback for him calling the Pest Control Man in Chapter 3. Mitzi talking to the old man.png|The Old Man William leaping out of the apartment.png|William running out of the apartment to chase the cats. Joe confronting Susan in the bedroom.png|Joe Davis confronting Susan in his apartment bedroom. Flat 8.jpg|Mitzy, at Pauline's flat.|link=http://i.ytimg.com/vi/Zn58azjXb3o/0.jpg Susan vs Joe.jpg|Susan meets Joe with Ivy|link=http://i.ytimg.com/vi/UGYKsHLsU1Q/0.jpg Distraction.jpg|Susan and Mitzy, talking about a distraction|link=http://www.screen7.co.uk/games/thecatlady/images/gallery/6.jpg Susan and Mitzi, walls.jpg|Susan and Mitzi in the walls Someone at door....jpg|Someone at door... Susan and Mitzi, floor.jpg|Searchig for answers... Mitzi talking to Pauline.jpg|Mitzi talking to Pauline Flat 4, Outside.jpg|Flat 4, Outside. Secrets.jpg|Secret The ghost in the bathroom.jpg|Susan sees a ghost Getting some answers.jpg|The Ground Floor Joe and Susan, in the Quiet Haven.jpg|Joe and Susan, in the Quiet Haven The Pauline apartment.jpg|The room, in Pauline's apartment Devil Went Through Here.jpg|Devil Came Through HERE 737710-the-cat-lady-windows-screenshot-suddenly-there-is-a-giant.png|''Suddenly there was a giant cat...'' Category:Chapters Category:Content